


Sugar and Spice

by Geert_Wim, TheFartingRabbit



Series: Collabs with Writers [5]
Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Being accepted, Christmas fic, Cute lesbians, F/F, Family Problems, Genderbent!!!!!!!!!, Hugging, ITS A GENDERBENT, Ice Cream, Kissing, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Presents, SO, THAT MEANS F/F, adopted-but not really-family, brett is breatty, bubble tea, cute couple, eddy is edwina, i feel for you brettany ;-;, loving relationship, now that we have this out of the way:, please read that, understanding couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Breddy-Genderbent-ficDon't like? Don't read! :DChristmas fic from us to you! Lotsa love and acceptance and cute behaviour and all the good stuff!+++Brettany and Edwina are living together.Christmas is coming up. Brettany has PTSD from all the horrible things she had to endure in her biological family and doesn't like Christmas.But this year shall be different, because this year she will spend the days with the loving Chen-Family.+++Excerpt+++So here Edwina was, on the second day of december, working on decorating the rest of the cozy little apartment that she shared with her significant other. What she was up to though, Edwina didn’t know. She was too busy arranging garlands on their mantle, it was going to be a nice place to put all the family cards once she was done.The significant other was not in a festive holiday mood whatsoever. Instead Brettany was holding back the tears of anger and resentment when she left the store she got last minute candles from. Her girlfriend was in such a good mood, she couldn't stand it.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Series: Collabs with Writers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873582
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Sugar and Spice

**HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!! Have a wonderful holiday and I wish you lots of love, presents and health!  
**

**  
also beta-ed by the wonderful Heathrowliss <3 Thank youuuuu! **❤️ ****❤️ ****❤️ ****❤️ ****❤️

**Sugar and Spice**

  
  


The morning was brisk, like most mornings were at this time, but not nearly as cold as it could’ve been, given that they lived in Australia. Australia was as hot as the hell itself, even during the typical winter holidays. It might not be like the song ‘White Christmas’ - which was a questionable name for a song anyway - but it was still the Christmas season. The one that Edwina has always been excited for, she even started putting the christmas tree up in early December. She wasn’t a complete holiday psycho that puts the decorations up two months in advance, and yes, she saw people do it. It was crazy, she even considered it an insult to all the other holidays that came before. One should never decorate that early, the first of the month was the perfect time to do it. So here she was, on the second day of december, working on decorating the rest of the cozy little apartment that she shared with her significant other. What she was up to though, Edwina didn’t know. She was too busy arranging garlands on their mantle, it was going to be a nice place to put all the family cards once she was done. 

The significant other was not in a festive holiday mood whatsoever. Instead she was holding back the tears of anger and resentment when she left the store she got last minute candles from. Edwina asked her to get these, so she did it. Brettany was not a monster even though she felt like one. Her girlfriend was in such a good mood, she couldn't stand it. 

She passed a bench and in a split second decided to sit down. Now it’s been eight months since her parents kicked her out and she was staying as a leech at her girlfriend’s place. Well, not really a leech, but still. Tears welled up, but she angrily wiped them away. Those assholes were not worth her tears, but they came anyway. Brettany pulled the dark leather cap lower and pushed the sunglasses up on her nose before pulling out her phone. She only had one picture pre-fight. The rest she mercilessly destroyed. But this one. This, the only one, was a family picture for Christmas three years ago. Things were not fine and peachy, for sure, but they were not in the dystopian state they were in now. Brettany stared at the picture. Then she swiped it right and saw the last selfie she took with her girlfriend. They both laughed, holding bubble tea in their hands, and looked really happy. 

Edwina with her long flowy hair, her cute pastel pink skirt and white blouse with matching bow, her white knee-high stockings and adorable lolita shoes. With her short, messy hair, her leather jacket, the red shirt and grey five pocket jeans Brettany looked like they were from different worlds. Technically they were like that. 

Edwina, her wonderful, beautiful and kind girlfriend from planet cute, and her, the tomboy from planet goth and manly. 

One would think that they didn't get along very well, but their relationship improved with each passing day. 

Brettany’s finger hovered over the button. But instead she swiped left, back to the other picture. 

A stiff family hug, her with long hair and in a long black dress, a frozen face, not even a real smile. She remembered her mother’s nails on her arm, the curt "Smile!" thrown in her face right before the light flashed. 

She deleted it. 

By doing so she managed to gather herself up and survive the last two minutes it took her to get to the apartment complex to fall into the arms of her girlfriend . 

The candles in the plastic bag were placed on a high chest and the door was locked behind her, before she burst into tears and ripped the cap and sunglasses from her eyes, sinking to the ground whilst hugging herself. 

The first day of December was hard, but the second drove a knife in her chest. 

~

Edwina, not being completely oblivious, heard the muffled noises of her lover, so in no time she slipped out into a small corridor that led to the door and therefore to Brettany. She recognized those wailing sounds, they were similar to the ones she had heard the first night Brettany showed up on her doorstep completely drenched. Drenched from sobs and the rain. However, today was not that day, so it was a bit confusing to hear such a familiar sound. She was met with the sight of Brettany hugging herself and slumped on the floor, “Bre...Did something happen?”

She asked softly as she approached the obviously distressed girl and plopped down in front of her, “Is it okay if I hug you?”

She kept her tone gentle, knowing that Bre just needed her space sometimes instead of drawing attention to it, because it could be considered ‘embarrassing’ to cry. Which was bullshit in Edwina’s opinion but she would always respect the privacy of the ones she loved. Thus, she asked so that she could know what her love wanted in those moments.

Before Edwina could even finish speaking, Brettany was in her arms, hugging the life out of her. 

Through sniffles and cries she stammered, "I hate them. I hate them so much. Why do they still torment me?" 

She didn't need to specify who 'them' were. Edwina knew instantly. 

Brettany sobbed and hid in the strong but delicate shoulder of her girlfriend. It wasn’t until she slowly calmed down that she whispered, "Why do they still have such power over me, Winnie?" 

It was not fair. Absolutely not fair! Those bastards probably didn't even spare a fleeting thought on her and here she was, crying useless buckets over a family that abandoned her. 

Edwina wrapped an arm around Bre’s waist and brought her other hand up to cradle the back of Brettany’s head. She didn’t have the answers nor the cure but she did know that over time, hopefully these things would get better. People left imprints for better or for worse, and something like parents were lingering, “I don’t know Bre, I don’t know. But it’s going to be okay, and so are you.”

She turned her head to place a small kiss on the shorter girl’s temple, “It’s hard right now but it’ll get better.”

That was all she could assure, she would try to do it through her actions and her words. Even if it would be hard, she had to try, “Would you like to head into the bedroom and change into something comfy so we can cuddle?”

But the girl shook her head. She didn't want that, she wanted to get rid of those toxic thoughts. 

"I know that, Winnie, but still. How can they force me to be reduced to this  _ mess _ even when they are not here. I hate them. I despise them. So why do I think, if I was just  _ normal _ then nothing would have happened and we would be a happy family?! And how can I betray you like that?! I am the worst. I should go and leave you to find someone better."

That last sentence broke at the end and nurtured another wave of tears. She didn't feel 'not good' - she was miserable. Her hot tears fell onto Winnie's shirt, darkening the soft pastel color. 

Bre's hands fell from Edwina's waist, hanging limply over the floor. 

Even her blood-tied family left her, so why would anyone else want to stay with her anyway? She was not worth it. Bre was sure of that. 

Winnie lifted both hands to take Bre’s cheeks between them, she wasted no time lifting Bre’s head either so she could bump their foreheads together and look straight into each other’s eyes: “Babe, listen to me. You aren’t the worst, a mess nor have you betrayed me. I love you no matter what, if you stay or go my heart always belongs to you and no other. There will never be someone better for me than you.” 

She watched the girl with wariness in her eyes, “They raised you, it’s normal to feel grief when parents don’t fulfil their roles as a parent. There’s nothing wrong with you and it’s never going to be your fault.”

She kissed Bre gently on the cheek, trying to kiss some of the tears away while she was at it. 

Bre blinked wearily, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, a dead giveaway that it didn't happen just now, but that she had been crying longer. 

Her lip quivered and she couldn't meet Edwina's gaze. 

"I am not good enough. Not for them and not for you. I am wrong. I am  _ wrong. _ "

She had heard it so many times, she just parroted it now. Her mind was a mess and the rest was no better. At least she didn't push Winnie away but soaked in the warm comfort she was showered in. 

“You’re enough, Bre. You’re enough for me,“ Winnie continued to trail little kisses along Bre’s cheeks, “I’ll always be here for you, okay?”

Edwina might not be able to make the pain go away but she could be with Brettany every step of the way. Never undeterred but a solid rock. 

“I love you,“ She whispered, just ready to carry Brettany to bed and make her some hot tea.

Bre nodded at that. What else could she say? Slowly, one hand rose from the ground and clenched on the soft material of the skirt. A few new tears sprang forward. 

Finally she opened her mouth, "Please. Please, can you take me to bed and cuddle?" 

Even though she said no to this not even two minutes ago, she needed it now. She needed the warmth, the simple joy of being held and cherished. Her touch starved, needy ass came to the surface and couldn't get enough of this 

“Of course, dear,” Edwina had to let go of Brettany’s face for now so she could pull the elder to her lap and hold her that way. She then held Bre by her thighs then stood up so she could carry her to the bedroom, “Would you want some warm tea too?”

Winnie started to trot to their bedroom, she didn’t mind having the rest of their day spent cuddling in comfy clothes. She pushed the bedroom door open with her foot, then walked to their four poster bed. 

Again, she shook her head. 

"No. Not right now. Just cuddles please."

And maybe a new world. Because this one sucked - except for her girlfriend of course. 

Bre slung her arms around the neck and held onto Edwina. She really loved her, but today was simply not a good day. 

When they laid in the bed, comfy clothes on - which meant no bras because those things were hella uncomfy - and over half an hour later, when Brettany calmed down significantly, she apologized. 

"I'm sorry. I dunno what came over me, I was just so sad and angry and hurt. I'm sorry I hurt you as well." 

Bre snuggled into the hug and looked up at Edwina. Edwina draped one of her knee sock clad legs over Brettany’s hips, “You didn’t hurt me, Bre. I know this is a hard time for you. I just want to take care of you.”

She rubbed their faces together with a content sigh, she even placed a tender kiss to the smaller’s lips with a hum. 

“But I let my anger out on you,” she mumbled. Bre was ashamed of how she acted. She clung with her hands to Winnie’s oversized sweater she liked so much and rubbed her head into it. Bre basically doubted everything and everyone again and from her point of view it was a miracle that they were still together. She loved Winnie to death, but she also knew love wasn’t everything in the world. Her parents had loved her up to a point, until she said those words, and then they cut her out in the most painful way. Brettany doubted Edwina would ever kick her out, deep down she knew that, but sometimes she doubted everything. 

Her puffy and red-lined eyes looked up at the soft touches. “I will do better, I promise.” Bre sighed.

Edwina could hardly call the outburst taking out anger on her. Her girlfriend was just upset and letting some of it out, it was unlikely directed at Winnie.

"You don't have to be better, just be honest with me if everything feels wrong. Okay? I'll be right here if you need somebody."

She kissed the top of Brettany's head. She'd always be there for her lady, no matter what.

“I just don’t want to…” Bre halted. It wasn’t fair to dump all her emotional baggage on her girlfriend. She knew Winnie was perfect and would help her with everything she could, but as long as Brettany wasn’t digesting it and getting better by herself, she was just regurgitating her problems again and again and nobody wanted to listen to a whiny bitch all the time. She nibbled at her lower lip and settled for a nod. “Yeah, I know. Thank you for being with me.”

The flyers Winnie got her were still on the nightstand, untouched. But maybe she should look into it. But wasn’t she even weaker then? Only weak people needed therapists and if her mother knew that…! 

One lonely tear rolled over her cheek. She really needed that toxicity out of her system. It was destroying her, haunting her, directing her every move. It was as if she was never out of her family's grasp. 

Gently, she took her girlfriend’s hand and interlaced their dainty fingers, feeling the hardened fingertips that came from playing the violin since the wee-years. Her love for music was still going strong, even after all the time, and she would work for her second love as hard as she could because Winnie deserved it.

“Can you please put on Holst’s Venus? I want to hear it. Please.”

"Yeah, I can put it on for you love," Edwina reached to the nightstand where she had dropped her phone. She couldn't force Brettany to do anything, whether it was simply talking to her or getting professional help. What she could do was make herself available to her girlfriend, so Bre knew she was loved and had the option. Once she had her phone in her hand, she brought it to where she could see the screen and pull up the piece Bre had requested, "Is this good?"

Bre nodded and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Crying always took a lot out of her, mostly because she did it so rarely, but when the dam broke, it crashed and drowned her every time. 

It was warm and comfortable in here, the warm body of her girlfriend next to her, one of her favorite pieces in her ear and nothing else. No pressure, no expectations, nothing. 

It took a lot of time and a good nap, but when Bre opened her eyes the next time, she felt better. She stretched and took Winnie’s phone to turn off the piece. They heard it hours on end in a loop now, Winnie was probably (surely) annoyed by it. 

Bre rubbed their noses together and pressed a soft kiss to the pink lips.

“I’m better. Thank you.”

“Hmmm, I’m glad to hear that,” Winnie opened her eyes, she had taken a bit of a nap too, ”It’s always my pleasure to be here with you.”

She pressed their lips together again, so they could just savor each other's lips. It was soft and sweet, seeking nothing but affection.

One hand came up and buried itself in Winnies soft strands. Her girlfriend had the most soft hair and the most soft lips and most soft body and everything was so soft and cute about her. Brettany felt like hitting the jackpot all over again. She already did with even being friends with her and then this was even better. Double jackpot. 

She pressed back, just wanting to feel her more. But before it could turn into something else, Bre broke the kiss. She wasn’t ready for more right now. Yes, they had been more intimate than that, but now her feelings were just raw and they still kinda hurt, so it didn’t feel right.

Instead she cupped Winnie’s cheek and stroked over it with her thumb.

“I really do love you. Even if I suck at showing it sometimes.”

“I know you do, you’ve been by my side for this long,” Edwina chuckled softly as she nuzzled into Bre’s hand with a little smile, “You ready to eat something?

Winnie was, she could already hear her belly growling in displeasure. Yeah, food was probably a good thing, even if it were just cereal or something small. It was time to eat.

“Not really, but maybe I will munch on something small.” The truth was, she had absolutely no feelings of hunger. But maybe it would come with her munching on something. Regrettably she detangled herself from her girlfriend and sat up. Immediately she wanted to fall back down, but that was just not going to happen. So instead she got out of bed and changed her normal shirt for a very long, oversized black t-shirt where she cut the sleeves off a long time ago. It was washed out and looked like its place was in the dumpster but it was her comfort shirt and she wanted that after a big breakdown.

“Do we still have chocolate ice cream?”

“Of course, I keep it stocked up for days like this,“ Edwina rolled out of bed, she stayed in what she had put on, the oversized sweater and high knee socks. It was comfy and cool yet warm at the same time. Perfect for Aussie weather. She stretched slightly to get her limbs working how they should or at least feeling how they should. When she heard the satisfying cracks, Winnie stopped stretching.

Well, that was comforting and distressing at the same time. Did Bre cry that often? Not that she remembered, but maybe that was a typical Winnie thing to do. She was always so sensitive to Brettany’s moods and always over-prepared for that to happen, so Bre wouldn’t think too much into it. She put on fuzzy ankle socks and together they wandered into the kitchen where Brettany got her chocolate ice cream. And to be totally over the top she got herself some chocolate syrup and chocolate chips. Did they still have the caramel sauce? She couldn’t find it in the cupboard though.

“Winnie, do we still have the caramel sauce or is it gone?”

“It’s gone, sorry. But we still have whipped cream, if you want that,” Winnie offered as her own journey took her to the fridge to see what she wanted to eat. There were a lot of things she could cook but also didn’t really want to cook. Maybe she would actually be going with cereal.

“Nah, not today. Except if you still have one of those magical cans of whipped chocolate cream, then I’m game.” But she knew they were out of this because she finished the last can two week earlier. She took a spoon and a bowl and set everything on the kitchen table. Going by Winnie’s tilted head and tapped finger on the chin, she would probably choose cereal, so Bre got her a set as well.

Then she sat down and spooned some of her chocolate-death into the bowl. A generous spurt of chocolate syrup and an even more generous handful - or three, who was counting that anyways - of chocolate chips she was set to go.

Bre was right, Winnie chose cereal. It was simple and easy so what could beat it really, “Don’t get yourself sick.”

She spoke softly, taking the milk from the fridge and some pumpkin spice cereal that she really liked off the counter. Edwina bumped the fridge door closed with her hip then swayed on over to their table. 

“I will try. Maybe.” 

Bre looked up from her chocolate heaven - or hell, depended on who was looking at it - and smiled a big chocolate-y smile. She would definitely brush her teeth afterwards. Because she could almost  _ feel _ the chocolate on top of it. 

Lunch was a quiet affair and Bre only finished the one bowl. More was not possible and not advisable either. Afterwards she munched on some nuts, keeping Winnie company.

“Soooo, for christmas…” she started hesitantly, “You certainly want to celebrate it with your family, right? Will it be celebrated here or at your dad’s or...?” It was not their first christmas together, but their first official christmas. Last year she had to choose between her family and Winnie and chose her family and they couldn’t see each other at that time, but this year that wouldn’t be a problem. But what was expected of her really? The Chen family was always so good to her and she didn’t know what to do. 

“It’s at dad’s this year, we’ll have christmas eve just for us though.” Winnie smiled. Luckily they didn’t live too far from her family so the drive wouldn’t be long. They could sleep in a bit then head over whenever they wanted as long as they got there before dinner. Dinner was the biggest part of the holiday in her family, given they typically invited their entire family then. But not this year: it was gonna be a quiet affair with her dad, brother and girlfriend. Which was perfect anyways.

“Oh, okay, good. Uhm, I need to pick out some presents for them as well. I mean, I want to. Because they are so nice and supportive of us, you know.”

Bre smiled as she watched her girlfriend. That one present was already bought and carefully hand-wrapped and was living in her side of the wardrobe for almost three weeks now. Bre took a lot of time to look for the perfect gift and she thought she found it. Hopefully Winnie would think the same.

“And should I look out for anything? I mean, I never celebrated christmas with your family…” At hers it was always so stiff and formal and not nice to think about… Bre stomped that down. Enough crying for one day. 

“Well usually it’s really big but this year it’s gonna be small, so nothing to worry about. Just expect to get matching pajamas and wear them while opening gifts. It’s pretty down to earth, wine and dine then gifts. I typically make a dish to go over with me, since that’s family tradition though. Just gotta think of what it’ll be this year. As for gifts, my dad really likes anything kitchen related and my bro likes old vinyls,” Edwina basically chirped while talking about them, she was genuinely happy that Brettany was gonna experience a Chen christmas and all of its madness.

“Matching pajamas? Oh no. I mean, yay,” Bre chuckled, “Do we both only have matching pjs then or the whole family? I would love to see your dad in a pink unicorn pj.” 

She snickered and giggled. Yeah, that would be a sight to see. Or her buff brother, that would be hilarious! 

“Brandon will look like an overgrown Ken doll with Barbie's pajamas on! Oh god, I have to take pictures in that case. Ideal blackmail material!” Bre couldn’t help but snorted at the image she painted in her head. Yeah, that probably was not gonna happen, but it was still hilarious to think about.

“Typically for the whole family. Started it as kids and now it has never ended,” Edwina giggled softly, man her Bre had such an interesting imagination. It was probably going to be red plaid or something, not some unicorn pjs but Winnie wouldn’t crush Brettany’s dream, “It’s gonna be fun.”

She tilted her head to the side, still with a wide smile, hopefully Bre would think it was fun too. 

“Yeah, I hope so too. You know, in my family… christmas was… stiff.” Bre was whispering the last part, but she shook her head and put on a smile for Winnie.

“So I am very excited to see how you do it. What is there to eat? Should we bring something or cook something? Just… How about you tell me your traditions, food and everything. I want to know.”

Also it would take off her train of thoughts. Bre was happy when she could listen to Winnie babbling on and on and on. It was her hobby since they had known each other.

“Well, our food is a mix of traditional Taiwanese recipes that were passed down through our family and the new recipes we’ve learned here in Australia so we can keep our culture alive while still adapting to the new. So the main christmas ham then an array of different things to go with it as a side or another option. Like niu rou mian, iu rou fan, ba wans, egg drop soup and then our vegetable dishes such as glazed carrots and then some green beans. Otherwise it’s pretty meat heavy.” Edwina could blab, and she could do it a lot. She liked talking after all, at least to those willing to listen, “When I was still living at home, we would start celebrating a week before christmas, so carolling, inviting family over or traveling to our family and meeting up. Thus the week of celebrating because traveling could take long and we were gonna see everyone one way or another. Thus more time to do it. We’d also go to see the nutcracker ballet every other year as tradition, and a movie on the alternating timeline so we wouldn’t get sick of the ballet. Also while traveling we also made sure to at least find one new place we had never seen in Taiwan so we could explore. This year though is probably going to be a movie and no traveling, at least no family traveling to see us.”

She wouldn’t ask about Brettany’s family Christmases because that was already a tense subject and that family was borderline abusive so it probably wasn’t anything good, “The best part is that you get to join us this year!”

Bre smiled and nodded. “I like that. Maybe we can get to the ballet together, we can invite your dad and Brandon as well. Even though we both played enough of it already.” She giggled, “But I like that. It sounds wonderful. Stressful, but wonderful.”

Brettany reached for Edwina’s free hand and interlaced their fingers. “I would love to start a tradition with you as well. Just a small one maybe. And just for us.”

Her dark brown eyes found Winnie’s and a smile played on her lips. Yes, that would be nice. Something just for the two of them.

“Our own christmas traditions, hmmmm I like the sound of it,” Edwina squeezed Bre’s hand, it felt like it fit into her perfectly as if they were made for eachother. She liked to believe they were. It was kinda romantic to look at it that way, “What would you suggest our Edwina and Brettany tradition be?”

She giggled.

“Hm, I don’t know? Do you know the Japanese eat KFC as traditional Christmas food? Maybe something whack like this. Cute, but whack.”

Bre had no idea, but it would be fun though. Maybe dipping their feet in the Brisbane river? Or the Tingalpa Reservoir? Or into Moreton Bay? Or just running barefoot in the Vic Lucas Park? There were so many options. Or… One could almost  _ see _ the lightbulb getting on in Bre’s head.

“How about we get our favorite bubble tea as dessert?” 

That would be on point for them. Nothing too outlandish, something they could easily get their hands on even when they were not in Brissy and it would represent them.

“That sounds like a perfect idea, we can celebrate with bubble tea!” Winnie squeezed Bre’s hand a little more. Christmas bubble tea, sounded delightful. They could even learn how to make their own if possible. Might be hard though, but Edwina would figure it out once they got to that.

“Yes, perfect!” Bre was happy. It fit them super well and seeing Winnie accepting it, felt good. She felt validated. So she stood and rounded the table to press a kiss on her girlfriend’s hair. Of course she checked if she had chocolate stains on her face - she hadn’t - and pressed the head against the valley between her boobies.

“It will be perfect. And now I want bubble tea. Can I lure you out in the wide open with me to get it?”

“Sure, let’s get some bubble tea. Maybe we can find some bubble tea cakes too.“ Edwina giggled as she wrapped her arms around Brettany’s waist as she nuzzled closer, “That sounds really nice, yeah?”

Bre petted Winnie’s head gently. Her girlfriend was so cute and soft and squishy and was the most adorable person in the world. How could she even get her to say yes? Bre had no idea, but was eternally happy for it.

“Yes. Cake and Bubble Tea, sounds like a perfect dinner for us.”

“Guess that means I should probably put a bra back on then and some more clothes,” Winnie giggled softly since she knew it was probably not good to go out in the male dominated world while showing off a bunch of legs and wearing no pants for that matter. Yeah she probably needed pants.

And Bre would need more stuff on her body as well. “We can order it and let it deliver. The new Bubble Tea parlor advertised delivery. Maybe we can try that out? No need to go out then?”

Because Bre thought about it and the chance was high she saw something she didn’t want to and the circle of her crying would begin anew. Maybe just netflix and chill in the bed was the best. Yes, Bre loved Bubble Tea, but not to the point where she would willingly torture herself for it.

“I am all for that, I didn’t really want to change anyways. I’m too comfy to turn back now.” Winnie pulled her head back a bit to look up at Bre. Playfully she nipped the women, just because she could.

Thanks to the thin material, Bre squeaked when Winnie bit her. Oh man, her girlfriend was a biter, a naughty ankle biter - which was fun and all because Winnie was taller than Brettany - but at least she had the energy for it.

Bre nodded and grabbed her phone.

“The usual?” Because now they would get Bubble Tea and it would be wonderful and lazy as fuck to get it. Yes, delivery did cost them a bit, but they would gladly pay for it just so they wouldn’t need to step out of the flat.

“Yep, unless the brown sugar one is an option. It’s sacrilegious but I love it,” Edwina pulled back as she laughed a bit evilly to the squeak. She was a chaotic girlfriend but Brettany loved her so it was okay. She also liked seeing Brettany in a better mood so she would keep it that way by being playful.

“It is an option, a lamentable, sacrilegious, iNteREstINg, option. I will get one for you as well.” As well as for herself. She checked out with four Bubble Teas and got a mail for confirmation.

“They will be here in about twenty minutes. Nice. Cuddle in bed for the time being? I paid for them by paypal already, so maybe just give the poor sap who had to come here a small tip.”

“Snuggles now and tip later, I can deal with that.” Edwina got up from her chair so they could do their thing and be happy. She gently ran her hand down Brettany’s arm, tracing the ink with her fingers. She liked the look of it, and the feel of it under her finger although it mostly felt just like skin.

“Maybe I should get another one, just two bubble teas, what do you think? It would be representing you and me.” 

Bre knew her tattooed body was fascinating for Edwina. She was pure as white snow, not a drop of ink on that body, but Bre was heavily tattooed. Mostly because her parents told her it was ‘unladylike’ and that was why she had done that in the first place. First as an act of rebellion, but still hiding it underneath her clothes. After she was kicked out her tattoos went on the more daring side. Both of her underarms were  _ covered _ as well as one calf. The motives were more daring, more rash and slowly the ink bled from one tat into the other. She still had a lot of spaces left where she was plain, but Bre planned on a few more to cover that. She wanted both of her arms completely covered and the shoulders. The thighs and calves were next. She was the most blank there. But it would change as soon as she got enough ideas as to what she wanted to have on her body. 

For now she would wait, but she was certain she would want a tattoo of her girlfriend and her. 

“Maybe with the logo of our channel. But not right now. Maybe later.”

Bre cradled the head of her girlfriend and petted her cheeks. Winnie liked those small, gentle touches, and Bre loved gifting them to her.

“That would be cool, where would you put it? Between your shoulder blades like the merch or maybe somewhere else,” Edwina hummed to all the touches that she loved so much, “Like on the side boob?”

She copped a grope, then moved her hand to a more innocent place because it wasn’t nice to continue doing it. Well unless the person wanted it to continue. For now she would just giggle and rub Brettany’s side.

Bre took the hand of her girlfriend and put it right above her breast. “Over my heart of course. A small thing, but it comes from my heart to yours.”

The short-haired girl smiled and bent down to kiss Winnie’s forehead. Her other hand wandered to Edwina’s own breast and gently squeezed it. If her girlfriend groped her, then she should expect to be groped as well.

“I think we should continue this in a more suitable environment, don’t you think?”

“I think the same, that would be a lot better.” Carefully Winnie put her hand over Bre’s, rubbing her thumb gently over the back of her knuckles, “but then again we do have bubble tea coming to our doorstep.”

“Well, yes, in twenty or so minutes. Enough time to get you dressed up and kissed red, don’t you think?” And when Bre meant dressing up, she meant dressing for the man to get the stuff they ordered, nothing funny. Even if Brettany loved seeing her girlfriend in cute babydolls. 

“And when you come back after getting the drinks, we will make out some  _ more _ while sipping bubble tea. Doesn’t that sound perfect?”

Winnie gently pressed her lips against Bre’s as she softly whispered, “You’re right, it does sound perfect. Perfect like you.”

She grinned and kissed Bre again so she didn’t have time to react fully. Bre responded enthusiastically to the kiss and even let go of the boob to cradle Winnie’s head in her hands. She tilted the head and licked over the lips to seek entrance. After she was let in, she took control of the kiss and dominated Edwina’s mouth. With a wet pop they separated.

“You mean perfect like you.” She grinned. Of course she knew what Winnie was trying to do, but the shorter girl would try to beat her to it.

“Nu-Uh, I mean like you. You’re the perfectest girlfriend,” Edwina rubbed their noses together in the form of an eskimo kiss, “And the bestest. No one deserves that title but you.”

Perfectest and bestest might not be good grammar or English but Winnie didn’t care, she would break the rules to describe Bre. It wasn’t as if they always spoke in perfect grammar and sentence structure anyway.

“Nah, that title is yours and you know it. Come on, sexy, we need to get your lips puffed and red and thoroughly kissed before the bubble tea comes so you can cool it with the sweet abomination named brown sugar bbt.”

She chuckled and licked over the lips before she bit in the lower lip. Bre wanted her girlfriend spread beneath her, on the bed, and that like now. She wasn’t a very patient person in that regard.

“You love the brown sugar bubble tea too, don’t lie,” Edwina grabbed Bre’s arm to pull her closer since the girl was basically attached to her lips. Slowly she started walking towards their bedroom, but it was kinda like trotting backwards.

“I mean, I don’t hate it. But only because I taste it so often on your lips.” Bre grabbed Winnie by the butt and lifted her. While Edwina was taller than her, she also was slim and thin so it was easy for her to carry her girlfriend to the bedroom. She let herself fall on the bed while kneading the bubble butt and her lips searched out Winnie’s again.

Winnie tried not to giggle too much, but she was already giggling because this was kinda fun. It felt playful and kinda sexy in its own little way. She lifted her arms to wrap them around Bre’s neck and pull her closer, this was amazing. It was always amazing when they got like this.

Bre’s hands snuck under the warm hoodie and caressed the sides of Winnie, being careful of her ticklish areas. Which was the entire section, but oh well. The girl sucked Winnie’s tongue into her mouth to get her to shut up while one daring hand caressed the boob now. The other went more south. Bre was always the most adventurous of the two so it was no surprise she was the one who initiated their first contact all those years ago too. And their first sexual contact as well. 

Her warm hand slipped beneath the slip while she massaged the underside of Winnie’s tongue. They only had less than twenty minutes, so they should make it count. Because after that, they would be busy with their Bubble Teas.

Edwina whimpered against Bre’s lips, this was getting a bit more steamy. She seriously should’ve known that it would become like this knowing Brettany long enough. Although she really didn’t care because she liked when Bre got adventurous with her. 

But instead of going to the goal, Bre just scratched over the sensitive skin right  _ there _ . Her fingers rubbed over the fine pubic hair while her fingernails were gently scraping over the almost untouched skin. Their kiss sadly broke at that and Bre grinned down, smiling at Winnie. Her cheeks slowly turned red as she looked down at her girlfriend. Her beautiful girlfriend. Bre was a fucking tease, that was what she was now. 

“You really know how to play me like a fiddle,” Winnie panted softly, this was no surprise but it didn’t mean she liked it. So she pouted up at Bre whilst lifting her hips a bit to try to get Bre’s fingers to move. It probably was not going to work but she would try.

Bre noticed the movement and went as far as to remove her hand from down under.

“Yes, babe, I know. Don’t be a naughty girl, be a  _ nice _ girl. Only nice girls get rewards. And the reward is a long and steamy sexy session with me and bubble tea. So maybe think about what you want to do now.”

Bre smiled and bit in Winnie’s lower lip. She moved herself without letting go of the breast and sat on Edwina’s waist. Her second hand found the other breast and she kneaded them to her heart's content.

“Also, you wanted to get dressed so you will not greet the delivery guy like  _ this _ , right? Like my very beloved slut, panting and dripping wet. That would be most undignified.”

“And whose fault is it that I am like this?” Why did it have to be her getting the bubble tea? Well, she didn’t mind but she would definitely have other things on her mind besides tipping the delivery person. It would be on Brettany and how the girl always made her so needy.

“Well, it would be mine. But I will take responsibility after we have our bubble tea. I swear, I will eat you afterwards and our neighbors will hear you because you will scream so loud. If you want that is. I will lick and taste and gobble you up. You are all mine, right? Only mine…”

Bre grinned as she bent down to peck the tip of Winnie’s nose. Her thumb caressed the nipples and played with them, until they hardened. Winnie’s body was so  _ sensitive _ . No wonder, they didn’t do a lot of perverted stuff together. They mostly kissed and touched shyly. Bre didn’t even  _ breach _ her girlfriend with a small silicone helper so far. Winni was not saying no to it, but Bre was sure, she was afraid. So far their fingers and mouths were enough for each other.

But Bre wanted to take it to a next level, like their relationship. She would spend her first Christmas with her girlfriend's family and just bask in all that love that would undoubtedly pour over her. 

Hm, on that note, maybe she should indeed reward Winnie with more than just paying for the bubble tea. A quick look on the clock told her no, not now. The delivery man could come any moment.

“Just yours, I’ll always be yours,“ Winnie gasped softly, her body even quivered slightly to the caresses. It was hard not to react! Bre was the only one she had done this sort of stuff with so her body was naturally sensitive to it. Maybe if she had known other lesbians she would have been more promiscuous but admittedly there weren’t many at the places she had gone for school. Brettany was probably the first one she had met, which was lucky for her because Brettany was also the hottest chick she had ever met. So all in all, she was happy with how it all turned out. Sex was nice, so the people with dicks told her but she had a relationship that was actually fulfilling and mentally stimulating, not just physical, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Bre smiled at her soulmate. Yes, she thought Winni was her one and only, once in a lifetime soulmate. She would never find someone better so she didn’t even look. Her only fear was, if Winnie would for whatever reason decide, she wasn’t worth it. That would absolutely crush her. That would be a fall Bre would never recover from. 

Sadly, she let go of the perky, perfect breasts and slid off her girlfriend.

“Chop, chop, get dressed princess. Bubble tea will be here shortly if they are on time and I am not willing to share your current look with the delivery boy. He will rape you instantly if he sees you like that. And that is something I will simply not allow.”

“He would not, anyways, even if someone tried you would whoop them,” Winnie chuckled softly as she sat up, straightening her sweater carefully to make sure it wasn’t completely wrinkled and so it would hide her underwear. It was time to get dressed even if that was a bummer and uncomfortable. If she could, she would probably live in a nudist colony. Then again she didn’t want to see other naked people.

“True. I would go at him with a baseball bat. Anyway, just slip on a skirt or shorts. The sweater is hiding the fact that you are not wearing a bra, so it will be fine.”

Bre crawled to the headboard and leaned against it, sitting with one leg propped up and widespread as always. Her eyes followed her girlfriends every move though. The long hair, the alluring long legs, oh yes. Bre knew how beautiful her girlfriend was. And she would be damned if she ever let her go. Not in the obsessive sense, but in general. Edwina could have anybody, but she chose Bre. Even though a lot of boys and girls were hitting on her. Not that Winnie would ever understand that - because thankfully she sucked at flirting herself and identifying such behaviour - so it was probably for the best. 

Bre grinned as she saw the cute pout. Well, they both wanted bubble tea, so now they had to shoulder the consequences of their actions.

“Shorts it is then,” Edwina thought they were better than nothing and no way in hell was she gonna answer the door with no pants even if her sweater hid that fact mostly. Luckily shorts were easy to get on and she didn’t mind them that much. They had their purpose for the most part. By the time she managed to slip them on she heard a knock at their door, “I guess I should go get that then.”

She trotted out of the bedroom and a few minutes later she came back with their bubble tea.

Bre held out both of her hands when Winni came back and made a needy grabby motion.

“I love you so, so much.” Her eyes never left the bubble tea though.

“I love you to the moon and back. To the end of the universe and back.” Still on the bubble tea.

“I would do anything for you.” Yepp, still on the drinks.

“Please.” Now the eyes snapped back at Winnie.

“I have a sense that you’re giving your devotion to the bubble tea and not me,” Winnie said playfully, tempted to hold the bubble tea out of Bre’s reach but she decided to be nice and hand it over to her. Well, Bre did buy it so it would probably be considered stealing if she withheld the item of desire from the buyer. Edwina also knew that Bre could also get very serious over her bubble tea so no teasing.

“I love you both equally.” That was the last famous words before Bre dove the straw into the liquid from the great heavens. She took a large sip and crushed the balls between her teeth, moaning when her mouth would let her. The next sip wasn’t any better. It tasted like a real, wonderful heaven. 

She bought for the both of them the large ones, not the mini ones, because it was bubble tea, so duh, of course only the large ones were acceptable. 

Brettany closed her eyes as the last bubble popped in her mouth and she chewed the tapioca pearls. Yes, perfect indeed. 

Usually they had a strict ‘no eat no drink’ policy in the bed, but bubble tea was the exception. The only exception actually.

Edwina took her straw and stabbed it through the covering so she could drink hers up too. She carefully brought it to her lips, wrapping the straw between them before slurping. Slurping wasn’t very ladylike nor was it good manners in their area of the world, but she didn’t give a damn. They were in their own home, they could so as they pleased.

Bre was already halfway through her cup when she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Man, I love it too much. Like you.”

She shot Winnie a grin.

“Well at least I know I’m up there on the list of bubble tea.“ Winnie shook her head, snickering. This was truly relationship goals, being loved as much as bubble tea. Amazing! She giggled some more at that thought, thinking of Bre, it was definitely something to be loved as much as the tea and probably more so.

“Yeah, sure. Of course. I wouldn’t be here if I wouldn’t love you that much.” Bre’s grin widened, “I would sleep and live in a bubble tea shop instead. That should clear up where my true loyalty lies.”

Not that it was even a real question. Yes, Bre wouldn’t share her portion of the drink, but she would instantly buy Winnie her own cup in any size. 

It took only a few moments more, then the first drink was empty. Bre got off the bed, not wanting to leave trash in their bedroom and threw it away in the kitchen. The other bubble tea she got was securely stored in the fridge for later.

So she skipped back to the bedroom and now it was time to wait for Winnie to finish her still half full cup.

“Don’t you want to lay here? I want to snuggle.” And maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Bre had another thought to that.

“I gotta finish first, otherwise I’m gonna drown from trying to drink this and lay down at the same time,” Edwina continued to sip but her eyes lingered on her girlfriend, never looking away from the girl. Winnie thought Bre was a lot more interesting to look at anyways.

“Pwease? You can lay against the headboard. Pwetty pwease.”

Bre grinned when she uttered a ‘pwease’. It was humiliating and so far beneath her, but she wanted her girlfriend in their bed with her, so she would not be deterred. Anything that could be used in this situation was to be used to get the gorgeous ass of her girlfriend into their bed. 

“Okay, you’ve defeated me. I will sit against the headboard and we can cuddle,” Edwina couldn’t deny her cute and begging girlfriend now could she? It would just be cruel to deny that bundle of cuteness. She sat down and shuffled towards the headboard so Bre could get her way.

Bre grinned evilly, now her prey was just in the right position. She kissed Winnie gently on the bubble tea tasting lips and nodded.

“Yes, cuddling.”

And with that she spread Winnie’s legs to lie in-between, slipping her hands underneath the sweater, grabbing at the waist, and laid her head on the warm stomach. She pressed her face into the soft fabric and exhaled. She closed her eyes and soaked in the smell and feeling of her one and true love.

“You could ask me to do anything and I would do it. Except maybe murder someone. I would probably be very bad at that,“ Winnie reached on hand down to just pet Brettany’s hair and gently scratch at the shaved part. She liked how fluffy it felt, it was very nice.

“Well, and eat mushrooms and eggplants.” Bre snickered and rubbed her cheek on the soft material. This was all she needed after the stressful morning. Ice cream, a strong shoulder to lean on, bubble tea and cuddles. She was not really over it, but it was going to be better. And next time she would go to Winnie before she broke down like this - hopefully. 

‘Well they’re the center of all evil, I ain’t touching those. Not even if you give me the puppy dog eyes. Maybe if it’s life or death, I will. I love you darling,” Winnie sipped at her bubble tea, trying to finish it so they could cuddle better afterwards.

Bre ‘hmm’ed to that. She knew Winnie would eat it, if she asked and begged hard enough, but that would not be nice of her. And why did she know that? Because she herself would eat spicy food - which she couldn't stomach - if Winnie would ask her. She opened her eyes to look up to her tall girlfriend and giggled. 

“We are so stupid. But still, I love you.” And this time her eyes were fixated on Edwina and only her.

“Life would be no fun if we weren’t a bit stupid,” Edwina chuckled. It was true, what was life if you couldn’t be a bit idiotic with the one’s you loved. It was more fun to have it that way. She continued to stroke Bre’s hair, her bubble tea was almost gone.

“Yeah, much more fun.” Bre turned her head to press it into the hand that was petting her. She loved pets as much as Winni did. With hawk eyes she was watching how the bubble tea got less and less. In a few minutes she could really snuggle with her girlfriend. Her stomach was full, she was sated and in a good enough mood to watch some random K-Drama Winnie loved to watch. Most of the time they weren’t so bad.

“Hmmm,“ Edwina hummed around her straw, just sucking as hard as she could to get all of those tapioca pearls. Hopefully she wouldn’t choke from sucking so hard and quickly. It was fine though, because she was a master at sucking down the pearls. A master.

Sadly that skill was never coming in handy with a man, because Bre would scratch their eyes out for even trying. She rolled on her stomach and rested her head on the fluffy stomach again. 

Days like these were not ideal, but in the end, it worked out good. She was not a crying mess, trying to take her own life, but instead laying on the bed with her emotional support.

~

“Dear, are you ready and packed? We’re probably staying the night,” Edwina unplugged the crockpot to bring it to the car. She was gonna bring the dish to dinner obviously for their family tradition of bringing dishes, “I think I probably need to check my bag to make sure I have everything. Along with the gifts.”

It was always good to make sure she had everything, especially the presents.

“I’m packed and frightened and scared and ready to go.” Bre was shouldering their big bag with a change of clothes for the both of them and some sanitary items in it and marched to the kitchen where her girlfriend was.

“I checked, no, I  **double** -checked it. We have everything. I only need to get the basket of presents and you the food and snacks.” 

She held out her hands and smiled. Yes, she was super nervous but excited. The first holiday free from the abusive household. Thankfully Winnie would be driving, because her nerves were  _ wrecked _ . But she would get through this. She promised her girlfriend, so she would. 

The smile was still wobbly and her hands shook. But Bre was headstrong and she would get through it. But all those years before taught and conditioned her that Christmas was not to celebrate, but to fear. All the aunts, uncles, grandparents, stress, expectations, all that. She knew, logically she knew, she wouldn’t be faced with that. Only the lovely brother Brandon and Winnie’s dad. Only those two people. But still, her mind went haywire days before. She slept very bad, tossed and turned all night and just because her body and mind was trained to fear Christmas. It was like PTSD, like a conditioned response to that. 

Bre was fine when they were shopping for Christmas presents, when they decorated the apartment to the brim and when they spoke about it at daytime, but when the night came, all the fears crawled back. The need to impress, the need to pick out the hated black dress with the white, scratchy collar, the clunky, uncomfortable shoes, the pretended smile. All that. If she still had long hair, she would have needed to brush through it. She was forbidden to make a ponytail though, so all could - and would - jank at her hair. 

Just last night she almost had a panic attack because she couldn’t find her contact lenses. It took an overwhelming hour for her to remember that she didn’t have those anymore. She threw them away the day she took her bag and marched out of her parents house. Thankfully Winnie never woke up because Bre was silent walking through their apartment. 

Be silent. Smile. Be nice. And be fucking silent. 

Bre perfected that silent walk in the house and to this day it was hard to break that habit. While Winnie stomped like the cute little elephant she was, Bre almost made no sound when she had socks on or was barefoot.

It was tiring for Bre, the dark bags under her eyes spoke tales about the time she was awake at night, and she thanked every deity that Winnie didn’t confront her until now. She needed, she  _ desperately needed _ a good holiday. Only then she probably could start to let go of the fears and over the years, start to accept that family gatherings were not the figurative death of her. 

“Just, just gimme something to put in the car. I swear I’m fine.”

Winnie walked over to Bre with the crockpot, “Take this babe.”

She gently kissed the girl’s cheeks, with a little hum. Winnie kind of expected Bre to drop it to some extent, but she was gonna trust Bre, “I’ll get the presents.Okay?”

She had some fragile gifts in that basket so Winnie rather had the food ruined rather than the gifts.

“Yes, dear, of course.” Bre turned around and very carefully carried the precious food to the car. Without any incidents or accidents happening, she stored everything in the truck. Then she went to the flat again to help carry the containers and tupperware full of food and cookies and little fun things. Actually she had no idea what was in there, but she would carry it. Alongside a water bottle for the half hour drive. 

Bre looked around and saw nobody, so she quickly swallowed a pill to help her calm down and washed it down with the water. Then she gathered the rest.

“Are you coming, dear?”

“I am, just grabbing the gifts I got for you,” Winnie came swaying over with a few wrapped presents, she had unloaded a couple others meant for Bre earlier. However, the three she was holding right now were the most important. She trotted along, “Let’s get to the truck, maybe you can take a cat nap during the drive.”

Bre nodded and smiled wobbly at Edwina.

“Yes, that would be perfect. I didn't sleep that good last night.”

Together they went down one last time and Bre made sure to close and lock the door behind her. When they packed away the rest safely, she slumped in the passenger seat and shot Brandon a quick message, telling him, they were gonna leave now, so the males knew when they would arrive.

She buckled up and looked at Winnie. “I’m set, love.”

"Good, good then we're on our way," Winnie buckled herself in then turned on the radio to a classical channel because she shouldn't do those things while driving. She pretty much liked being alive. Once that was all out of way, they set off!

Bre nodded and settled her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. She was already exhausted and they weren’t even there. Her hand began to tremble, but she hid it by crossing her arms over her chest. The short-haired girl didn’t want to alert her girlfriend now. Because now they were on their way. A shudder ran through her. 

Because she knew it was probably coming, she didn’t eat anything. Not only because they would eat a lot at Winnies father's house, but also Bre was certain she would throw up. Now she only could throw up water at the very least. 

As they were rolling down on the street, Bre felt more and more ill. The dread spread in her stomach and she tried her best to hide it, but when they moved from the interstate to a normal road, she pressed out: “Please stop the car.” 

Bre was white as a paper and her eyes were huge. She was so fucking scared. And sick. She needed to throw up and she would really prefer if she didn’t do it in their car.

There were no questions asked, Edwina pulled into a gas station and parked the car, then unlocked the doors. She had been with Bre long enough to know her behaviors. So she wasn't going to get upset by being told to pull over. She just wanted Bre to be okay.

The moment the car stopped, Bre unbuckled and opened the door. She was not even fully out, when the first wave came. Thankfully nothing hit her or the car, but the small grass patch was probably not going to be happy. She kneeled on the ground as the second wave hit her. After the third, only gall fluid came and her stomach was empty.

Bre slowly sat back up and looked tiredly at Winnie.

“Do you have a tissue,” she whispered. Her mouth hurt, her esophagus hurt, her head hurt, her stomach hurt, everything hurt. After her lovely girlfriend gave her the item, she wiped her face down and got up on wobbly feet. Blindly she grabbed for the water bottle and rinsed the mouth. Then she took another sip to swallow the rest. 

She closed her eyes as she leaned against the car, waiting for the feeling to subside.

Bre felt gross and sticky. The girl would probably ask the family a bit later on, if she could borrow the bathroom to freshen up. Slowly she slid back into the seat, but let the door open. Her eyes found Winnie, who was standing beside her, looking worried.

“I’m sorry. I just…,” she shook her head slowly, “I’m sorry,” she repeated. There was nothing she could explain. Nothing that wasn’t already whispered between the sheets in the darkest part of the night. Winnie knew what happened all those years at Christmas. 

“We can drive on, but I need to have fresh air if that’s okay with you.” No, Bre wasn’t keen on actually going to Edwina’s family anymore, but she knew she had to pull through this. Otherwise it would keep haunting her forever. And she wanted that to  **stop** .

Winnie looked at her wearily but reached her hand out for Brettany to hold, "Hey it's okay, I will pull over anytime you need it. This is a big step for you, for us. This is a first but it's gonna be okay. Even if it doesn't feel like it now. Either way I'm here with you and for you. All the way, no matter what."

She watched her with soft eyes.

Brettany took the hand and caressed it. Under normal circumstances she would kiss it, but Winnie was probably not fond of that. But she nodded. 

“I know. I just need a bit more time to get used to it. Please. Let’s drive there. It’s only fifteen minutes. We don’t want to arrive late, okay?”

All she could do was squeeze the hand and then let it go to close the door and to let Winnie round the car to start driving again.

"It's okay if we're a bit late, they won't mind," Edwina started to pull out of the gas station, "They love you Brettany, today won't change that."

She tried to assure, but Bre would see it soon enough.

“Yes, yes, I know. Please, just get us there on time. I don’t want to be late.” Because she would be the sole reason why they would be late. It pressured her further and nothing could be done about it. She now glanced at the time nervously and checked every minute or so her phone. 

The dread was back the second they turned into the street she knew very well. It was the street where Edwina’s father lived. And they were late. 

Five minutes to be exact and she was to blame for that.

Edwina pulled into the driveway, seeing the movement from behind the curtains, no doubt they were coming out to greet them.

She turned the key so the ignition would be off. Then unbuckled, "Don't worry about unloading stuff right now, let's just hop out for now. I got you."

She flashed a small smile to her girlfriend. Bre just nodded and was still pale in the face. And greenish. It was obvious she was not well. But she squared up and left the car. With almost a death grip she grabbed at Edwina’s hand and interlaced their hands. With nothing but their phones, they made the first walk to the house.

Edwina rang the door and only a second later the door flew open. Bre couldn’t help but flinch at that.

There stood her dad, a large smile on his face. For Edwina being so tall, her dad was rather a small man, "Aaah my two favorite daughters! Welcome, welcome."

He still had a thick Taiwanese accent despite living in Australia.

"Hi, poppi!" Edwina grinned, "Of course I'm your favorite and Brettany. I am your only daughter and the only one with a girlfriend."

She leaned in to hug her dad.

"Yes, yes and a lovely girlfriend indeed, she is," Poppi Chen pulled back from the hug to smile at Brettany, "And speaking of the lovely girlfriend, thank you for coming this year. It's so nice to see you."

He studied her sickly face then looked at Edwina with slightly narrowed eyes, "Have you been feeding her enough? Tsk tsk, come in and get comfy. I will force Brandon to bring everything in from your car. He's just making sure the ham doesn't burn anyways, not important."

Bre shook her head and bowed slightly to poppi Chen. 

"Good day Mr. Chen. Thank you for inviting me to spend the family holidays with you."

Her voice trembled as she stepped into the house and removed her shoes. 

"May I be excused? I need to go to the bathroom real quick. I am very sorry to be so rude." 

She ducked her head and fixated the floor when she asked in a low tone. That would be a total no go in her family. Her other hand trembled like crazy now and cold sweat was on her forehead. She was prepared for everything, getting screamed at, being denied, told to shut up, everything bad she was prepared for. 

"No need to ask dear, go do what you need to do. We'll still be here when you're done," Poppi Chen noticed that she didn't look well, "If you need to lay down you know where Edwina's old room is. Make yourself at home."

Winnie started to slip her shoes off, watching Bre wearily. She leaned down to kiss her temple for assurance.

The young woman nodded and after a quick glance to her girlfriend she was off to the bathroom. As soon as she locked the door behind her, she was over the toilet again, barfing the little bit of water she had drunk on the way here. Exhausted she laid her head on the cold tiles of the clean bathroom and closed her eyes. And the day had only begun. Well, thankfully it was already 3pm, so it wouldn't take long for the food to be served. She hoped she wouldn't make any mistakes until then. 

Shakingly she got up and cleaned and flushed the toilet. Then she washed her face and got herself a new toothbrush. She was over enough times to know where everything was, that was why it made no sense for her to be that nervous. 

As she brushed her teeth she looked into the mirror. Bre looked like death warmed over. Oh wow, no wonder Mr. Chen told her to lay down. 

After the spat out and rinsed again she already felt fresher. 

Brettany opened the door and silently made her way to the family in the living room. 

"I'm again very sorry," she mumbled upon entering. 

"No, no, it's fine," The older man was shaking his head and true to his word he had made Brandon unload everything. Now he was onto putting all the gifts under the tree.

Their white german shepherd was just watching them from where he lay on his doggy bed, tail wagging slightly when he saw Brettany.

"Can I help you with anything, Mr. Chen?" 

Bre wanted to be polite and helpful while she was here. She went to the dog and scratched behind his ears while she waited for an answer. Bre absolutely adored the dog. It was warm, fluffy, always nice to her and looked and felt like a cloud. 

"Just relax and wait for dinner," He would have to go back to the kitchen soon but he would enjoy the sight of his family for now. Edwina trying to peek into the stockings, Brandon being a perfectionist having to make the array of presents look just perfect and Gin licking at Brettany as he got pets from her.

It really was a perfect little scene that reminded him of when all the kids were younger. A fond smile spread across his face, he really was a lucky man.

"Yes, sir." Bre looked around and gasped when she saw her girlfriend looking in the stockings. She shot a quick look at poppi Chen but he didn't seem to mind. At that, she blinked confused. Stockings were only to be looked into when gifted, not before. 

But it seemed here it wasn't a terrible crime to do so. Well, it was indeed way more relaxed than at her home but that was a given. 

Bre sat on the couch and the dog followed. She gave him more pets. It was such a good dog, he deserved it. 

"The tree looks wonderful, Mr. Chen," she complimented him. And indeed it really looked nice. 

"Thank you, hmmm I remember when me and Mrs Chen would set it up together. What fond memories, most of the ornaments were from our wedding gifts. Except the ones near the bottom, those are the kids. You could probably tell though considering one was made out of applesauce, I'm surprised Gin still hasn't eaten it and it was from when Brandon was in first grade. He used to be cute," Poppi Chen liked reminiscing it was what older parents did. They remembered how life used to be but still smiled at the future, well, depending on the parent. It was Mr. Chen's way though.

"I'm still cute, old man," Brandon huffed then snickered.

"I may be old but I can still send you to your room, young man," Poppi Chen shook his head as he tutted. Neither meant anything or took much offense, it was just how they bantered.

Bre smiled at that and petted the dog a bit more. It was cute how they acted around each other. And Brandon was an old ass man himself, being a few years older than the girls, so Bre didn't say anything to that. 

Instead she looked at her girlfriend, smiling. She was still white in the face but it was better now. The dread slowly began to disappear because it was so calm, so serene here. Nobody screamed at a different person, no kids were running around, and she wasn't hoarded with tasks or being pushed around. She actually had time to sit down and just pet the dog. That got her endorphins rolling on top. 

"Sounds like a wonderful tradition." setting up the tree together. Decorating it together, that was really cute. 

"It was it was, now I set it up alone but carry the memories as I do so. May her soul rest in peace. Anyways, time for me to make sure the food is okay," Poppi Chen got up from the couch and stretched.

The kids nodded slightly mumbling something along the lines of "May she rest in peace," as well since it was their mother that was being talked about.

Bre chimed in when the kids said their honors because it was the only polite thing to do. And she had to thank mama Chen silently for bringing Winnie to this earth. Otherwise she would not be here any longer. 

Her gaze settled on Winnie and she smiled. 

Bre got up and sat down next to her girlfriend to kiss her cheeks. 

"Thank you." Sometimes Bre needed to thank her for everything. So she leaned against her taller girlfriend and slung and arm around the waist. 

Winnie didn't know what she was being thanked for but she couldn't help but smile and giggle softly, "It's always my pleasure, Bre."

Brandon finally got the presents how he wanted so he stood up finally deciding to greet Brettany since he hadn't prior and plopped himself into a chair across from them,"Well since I didn't say hello before, hello now."

"Too late for that, I should disorganize the presents again as punishment for your rudeness," Winnie chirped, she was only kidding, although she would seriously do it just to annoy him.

"Don't you dare, I will bite your fingers," Brandon said nonchalantly without batting an eye. They were still children at heart when it came to the sibling threats and annoying one another on purpose.

Bre just listened and kissed Edwina's cheek. 

"Please, no fighting today." She was pretty sure her stomach couldn't handle it. And she didn't want to be rude to poppi Chen and decline the food or throw it up later. 

Her hand snug around the waist and she pressed Winnie close to her. Not even mock fighting would be tolerable for her. 

Winnie turned her head and gently pressed a kiss, "Don't worry we're just messing."

She whispered softly then looked to her brother with a grin, "Bre has spoken, I shan't mess the presents up and you can't bite my fingers. Although you're too slow to catch me and do that anyways."

Brandon just chuckled and shook his head, "Then I guess that means you're safe from me proving you wrong. Alas mercy seems to be the choice of today. Anyways what did you decide to get for dad?"

"Well I got all his watches fixed for once, and mama's old wedding ring. Then that new rice steamer he wanted, I'm guessing you got him kitchen related things too?" Edwina raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, which means I got that juicer he probably won't use but thinks he will. Then a family album. He's very sentimental, so he'll like it and no doubt he got something sentimental for us," Brandon talked hush hush since poppi Chen didn't need to hear.

Bre smiled at that. Yes indeed good gifts. 

"I got him a very good Japanese chef's knife and an apron with the print 'Best cooking Dad'. I hope he will like it." 

She smiled happily. Hopefully her gift was not too small? She also got only one thing for Winnie and she saw the three packages earlier. Was she supposed to get more? Looking at the packages there were actually quite a few for not that many people. Bre desperately hoped she didn't mess that up. 

"Dad will love that, he's always in need for new knives and it sounds like the one you got is pretty nice. He's also gonna take that apron very seriously," Brandon nodded with a small chuckle, seeing as he could already imagine his dad defending his title as number one cooking dad. 

Winnie nodded in agreement as she snuggled against Bre, "Bre, always chooses good presents. She's the best."

She murmured with a smile.

That was the straw that broke the tension. Bre exhaled silently and smiled. It was good to get the affirmation she did well with an extremely important gift. Yes, Winnie’s present held more weight in her eyes, but it was important to get the approval from the family’s head. And that was currently Mr. Chen. So she was very glad, both of the siblings complimented and agreed with her. 

She turned her head and pressed a kiss on the forehead of her girlfriend. Bre only hoped it would really be good in poppi Chen’s eyes as well.

“Should… Should I ask him if I can help with anything? I think he is in the kitchen too long, maybe I can help him?” 

Bre looked down at Winnie as she whispered it. Even now she didn’t know what was appropriate to ask or not. But in general she was more relaxed than before.

"No dear, it's fine.The kitchen is kinda like his meditation place,“ Edwina smiled at her, then pressed a gentle kiss, “I’m pretty sure he’ll be out soon because dinner will also be done soon.”

She hummed whilst rubbing their noses together affectionately. This Christmas was going to be good, she could feel it in her bones, “But you can try to peek at presents while we wait.”

She giggled, it was always fun to try to figure out the surprise.

But Bre shook her head. “No, that would not be nice. I can and I will wait. It would be no fun to peek and destroy the surprise of another person's hard work.”

If she was just with Winnie, she wouldn’t do that either. It went against her principles. People pour a lot of heart and work into choosing the perfect gifts, so it would be unfair to crush them. She wanted to give the family her genuine feelings and expressions when she opened it. Also, she was quite comfortable with where she was now. Her stomach was still a bit upset and she was certain she couldn’t eat much, but she would try.

“I guess this is why I’m on the naughty list and you’re always on the good list,“ Winnie chuckled, it was kind of amusing considering that Bre was more wild out of the two. But kids in a controlling household tended to be a lot more wild just to break free from all of that, yuck, “I love you, so so much.”

The girl snorted and pressed a kiss on Winnie's lips. 

"Well, I can be naughty too, so don't worry about that." She smiled and patted the side of the waist under her fingers. 

Bre even shot Brandon a grin before she switched to sitting on Winnie's lap and pressed a big fat kiss on her lips. Before it got too heated she slid off and pranced away. She needed to go to the toilet again. 

“Aw come on, just gonna leave me hanging,“ Winnie called after jokingly. Brandon just shook his head, “That’s what the bedroom is for you two.”

He really didn’t want a show or to be reminded of his singleness, his very much singleness. 

Bre made a quick tour to the toilet, leaving her girlfriend and the brother alone in the living room. After that she went to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe while she watched poppi Chen.

“Mr. Chen, can I help you with anything? Winnie and Brandon said no, but I thought I would just ask anyway.”

“I think I am good, unless you would like to keep an old man company,“ Poppi Chen flashed a gummy grin at the younger. She was probably the sweetest girl that either of his kids brought home. At least the only one he actually liked.

Bre nodded and stepped into the sacred halls of the kitchen. “I will be delighted to. I wanted to apologize again for the tardiness. It was my fault. And I wanted to leave the two bickering siblings in the living room.” She chuckled and observed the kitchen. Everything was full of food; she doubted they could even taste everything in one sitting. She took a small cloth and dried the cleaned stuff near the sink. If she was here, she would help after all. No need to stay around and do nothing.

“No worries my dear, life isn’t always about being early but about the time you have together. Late or early, you’re here,” Poppi Chen was quite laid back compared to conventional culture. He just thought with things like this, it was better to appreciate the time they had with one another and not shame someone for not being 15 minutes early or something. There were more important things in life than just that.

“But still, my parents were always …. Well, they said that you have to be punctual or you bring shame on the family and insult the host, so yeah.” And a lot of other stuff, but that was probably the most important thing they said on the topic of being punctual. 

Bre took the dried stuff and put them in their place if she knew where it should be going. After that she turned around to poppi Chen again.

“Again, thank you for inviting me. I know you didn’t have to. I hope Winnie was not too adamant about me being here. She can cause quite some trouble.”

“Well I wanted you here, so you were invited. Winnie didn’t have to beg,“ Poppi Chen looked at Brettany, chuckling, “You’re the only girlfriend I have liked so of course you’re invited.”

It was kind of amusing the girl thought Winnie would have to literally pester him for her to get invited.

Bre opened her mouth but nothing came out. She blinked owlishly. She didn’t expect that. More like, the other way around. Bre knew she liked poppi Chen, but that he liked her too? Even if she was like she was? Hastily she wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Thank you, Mr. Chen. I … I don’t know what to say. Just… thank you.”

“There’s a reason I refer to you as my daughter too. But you’re very welcome. Would you like to help me set the table?” Poppi Chen was done cooking so it was time to set the table and get ready for dinner.

Bre nodded again and took the fine silverware and special plates and set the table per Poppi Chen’s instructions. She actually never thought about that. She knew he tolerated her - seeing that they were often visiting him and he never said anything to her - but that he actually meant what he said, was eye opening for Brettany. Not even her parents did that, especially with such a warm expression in their eyes. Absentmindedly she folded the napkins into trees and placed them on each plate as decoration. She was not good at this, but she liked it. A warm feeling was spreading throughout her whole body and her fingertips tingled. 

Finally she felt accepted. Not only by her girlfriend, but by her father as well. How could she not be happy? Her smile was the widest of the whole bunch when Winnie came to look where she was and overjoyed, Bre hopped to her and kissed her.

Winnie draped her arms over Bre’s shoulders as she purred into the kiss, she was also well pleased that Bre had apparently brushed her teeth. So minty fresh instead of all that grossness. She could certainly appreciate that. With a contented hum she pulled back and grinned, “You’re kissing me and there isn’t even any mistletoe over us.”

“I don’t need a lame ass excuse for wanting to kiss my girlfriend,” Bre grinned and kissed her again, but this time way more chaste. “Thank you too, Winnie. For everything you did for me.”

It was not just her father, but Winnie herself who gave her this feeling, so it was appropriate to thank her as well.

“It’s always my pleasure,” Winnie rubbed their noses together not entirely sure what she was being thanked for either, but she could guess considering everything that was going on ,”You are my lovely girl after all.”

“Hmm, yes, yes indeed. I am yours and you are mine.” Bre grinned and turned her head to then help poppi Chen to place everything on the table.

The dinner was a quiet affair and Bre surprised herself with the amounts she ate. The whole time she was holding Winnie’s hand where she could and stuffed her face with the food. Every so often she complimented poppi Chen, because that food was amazing!

The sky was dark by now and Bre snuggled into the warm embrace of Edwina.They had migrated to the living room, all huddled on the couch - except Gin who laid on the floor because he was a dog - with their matching pajamas that were very gender neutral. It was red plaid as Winnie had guessed they would be, “As the family guest you get to choose the first gift. It’s tradition!”

Winnie grinned widely at her cuddly girlfriend.

Bre pouted at the pajamas. She wanted a pink unicorn and she got red plaid. Well, it was the more safe version, of course, but she would have loved to see Brandon and Winnie in that. But no, nothing of the sort. 

“Uhm, choose the first gift?” Bre looked up at Winnie. What did she mean by that? In her family the matriarch or the patriarch decided to go to the presents and handed it out. Never the children and certainly not her. 

“You mean… Uhm… what exactly do you mean?”

Was she supposed to grab any present and bring it to the person or the gift she got that person? It was confusing for her.

“It means you get to open one that’s for you first,” Winnie pressed kiss to Brettany’s cheek, then rubbed her nose against Bre’s jaw, “Any one that has your name on it is free game.”

“Oh, okay.” Bre kissed her girlfriend one more time before she got up and looked over her options. She saw a lot of things with her name and at least that much with other names. So she gingerly took a rather small package and brought it back to the couch.

She looked around to see from who it was. Then she focused on the task at hand. Gently she divided the wrapping paper from the sellotape and took off the bow. 

After she folded the paper nicely she looked at a box. What could be inside? She had no idea, but she knew it was one of poppi Chen’s presents because she saw the wrapping paper matched the one she saw in the house. 

Bre lifted the lid and looked inside.

Inside laid a disk, then a little note attached to it that read: 

_ This was one of your first recitals with my little Edwina, that I filmed on a crappy camera. But here it is back from the dead. _

_ I remember that day you had one of the most beautiful smiles.  _

_ I am happy to see you smile like that again. _

He remembered that recital, he remembered how Brettany’s smile disappeared slowly as she got older and even witnessed the brutes of parents scold her after that recital and the smile disappearing. But he had seen it slowly coming back and he was happy about that.

Bre had tears in her eyes as she read that. Not even her parents had the first recital on tape anymore! They deleted it after she got burned for it at home.

She hiccuped as she looked up, tears streaming over her face; that was only the first present!

“T-thank you, so, so, so much.” 

It held immensely big sentimental value for her. Because that was the first time she ever played together with her now girlfriend. She hugged the Blu-Ray disk and the small USB-stick as the tears rolled over her cheeks.

Edwina was the closest so she hugged her girlfriend, gently stroking her hair and whispered small ‘I love yous’ into the short black hair. 

Poppi Chen reached out and patted the girl's knee. Not necessarily saying anything but letting her know he was there. Even Brandon came closer and laid a hand on Brettany’s shoulder. 

And there she sat, for the first time in her life, surrounded by people who loved her and actually  _ wanted _ her around. It felt like she was finally being accepted into this wonderful family.

With bloodshot eyes she turned to Winnie.

“See? That is why I thank you. You even gave me a whole new family for Christmas.”

They leaned their foreheads together while Winnie chuckled and Bre now cried happy tears.

  
  
  


**The End**


End file.
